Set-top boxes connect televisions and other displays to external sources of video content data. Many interactive set-top boxes allow users to choose to view one of a plurality of video content units (e.g. movies, television programs, etc.). Each day the amount of available video content increases and, therefore, finding desirable video content is becoming more and more challenging to the user. Users can search for content by title or, in some instances, by other information. However, the title, for example, is often not representative of the subject matter of the video content unit. Consequently, if a user does not know the title of the video content unit, he or she may not be able to find video content of interest.
Often the dialogue of a video content unit (spoken by persons in the video content unit) will contain audio content that is representative of the subject matter of the video content unit. However, users are typically unable to search for video content based on phrases used within the audio portion of the video content.
In addition, in many instances even though the user has searched or otherwise found a video (hereinafter also referred to as a video content unit) that the user believes may be of interest (e.g., contains the desired subject matter), he or she has no information about the quality of the video. Generally, television systems today do not allow users to rate the quality of the video content units viewed or to see the ratings of other users so that the user can make an informed decision to view or not view the video content unit.
Thus, there exists a need for a system, method and computer program product that facilitates searching of the audio content of a plurality of video content units for one or more keywords. In addition, there is a need to allow users to rate video content units and to sort search results based on the user ratings. These and other features may be provided by one or more embodiments of the present invention.
These features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.